


we may fall in love every time we open up our eyes

by silpium



Series: inktober 2019 [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silpium/pseuds/silpium
Summary: Kageyama will never be Hinata, and Hinata will never be Kageyama. But that’s what’s great about the two of them—they complete one another, fill in the gaps that innately exist in one another without having to ask for anything in return.Or: just like two sides of the same coin, one necessitates the other.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: inktober 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507019
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	we may fall in love every time we open up our eyes

**Author's Note:**

> for inktober day #19, "sling."

Sometimes, Hinata just doesn’t understand Kageyama. The two of them are polar opposites, plain and simple, and it’s evident down to their very mannerisms. But Hinata almost likes that—he likes the way they clash, yet come together so perfectly, two sides of the same coin. 

For all that Hinata is loud, exuberant, and vivacious, Kageyama is quiet, subdued, and cool-headed. Hinata isn’t too afraid to suddenly take Kageyama’s hand in his or surprise Kageyama with a peck on the cheek no matter where they are or what the occasion is, but Kageyama just isn’t naturally affectionate like that.

That’s the thing, though—affection doesn’t come easily for Kageyama, so it makes all the little things he can do all the more precious. Whenever they’re in private and he tentatively takes Hinata’s hand in his, rubbing his thumb across the back of Hinata’s hand, or takes Hinata’s chin in his hand and tilts it up for the briefest of kisses, or nervously slings his arm around Hinata’s shoulders while they’re walking home—it’s not the same grandiose level of affection that Hinata shows, but by virtue of who Kageyama is, it’s just as good.

Kageyama will never be Hinata, and Hinata will never be Kageyama. But that’s what’s great about the two of them—they complete one another, fill in the gaps that innately exist in one another without having to ask for anything in return. So Kageyama’s little nervous, blunderous shows of affection are more than enough for Hinata; and Hinata is pretty sure that Kageyama thinks the same about Hinata, if the tentative, wobbly smile on Kageyama’s face is anything to go by.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! comments, kudos, and concrit are all super appreciated! feel free to hmu on twitter [@hhatsunetsu](https://twitter.com/hhatsunetsu)! i would love to chat with you ;v; have a great day and thanks again for reading!!


End file.
